


Undercover

by TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Consensual Non-Consent, Drabble, Fade to Black, Kink Discovery, M/M, Master/Slave, Prompt Fic, Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Top Anakin Skywalker, consent given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin are on an undercover mission to try taking down a slavery ring from the inside. But they don't expect to find a new way to spice up their bedroom life while they are at it.





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> This "Prompt" is more just an idea I saw scrolling Tumblr that inspired me to write some trash in the odd hours of the morning.  
> Prompt: Anakin and Obi-Wan go on an undercover mission as a master and slave, both get a little too into their roles, kinkiness happens, both get off on it.

"Which job would you prefer?" Obi-Wan asked and Anakin snapped his gaze up to look at his former master.

"What?"

"For this undercover mission. Which position would you be more comfortable with? It is, after all, a very personal experience for you…I can't believe the Council would assign you to come with me."

Anakin looked down again, a small smile of comfort on his lips. Truly he was thankful that Obi-Wan realized how much this mission was already bothering him.

"I can't…be a slave again…" he admitted.

"Then you won't be." Obi-Wan promised.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan bit back a cry of pain as a whip came down onto his back, splitting fabric and skin with an easy stroke.

"This will teach you for opening your mouth when you shouldn't, Slave!" the man brought back the whip to deliver another biting blow, but a mechanical hand caught the leather strap before it touched the redhead's back.

"That's more than enough—this one's mine. You have no right to damage him." Anakin growled, a deep-seeded hate deep within his eyes as he glared at the slaver.

"You should train him better and I wouldn't have to."

"You assume too much. This slave is not usually seen out like this. His training is…for elsewhere." Anakin excused with the first lie he could come up with. "A place where he is encouraged to open his mouth, if you know what I mean." He gathered the whip and tossed it back at the slaver's chest.

Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin with wide eyes. Was he suggesting that..?

The slaver eyed Obi-Wan. "Well, he certainly does look untouched by the whip for hard labor…pretty, too…"

"Yes, and you have brought down his value with your whip." Anakin snarled, "You should have left his punishment to me. You had better pay me for your thoughtless mistake!"

"O-of course… how much?"

"We'll discuss it after I get some bacta on his back and see how lasting the damage is going to be. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to do that before things start to scar." He turned on his heel, "Come." He snapped his fingers and Obi-Wan pushed himself up with a grunt of pain before hurrying after his 'master' to the private room Anakin had been given to use as a visiting slaver.

"Anakin…Tha—" Obi-Wan started to thank his partner, only to be cut off.

"Remove your top and lay on the bed." Anakin demanded, removing his gloves and giving a quick gesture to the corner of the room as he did so. The room was bugged.

Luckily Obi-Wan understood the message and he nodded, "Yes, Master." He stripped down and lay on the bed so that Anakin could treat his wounds.

"You need to remember what that mouth of yours is for." Anakin scolded as he brought over bacta patches.

"I'm sorry, Master."

"Your mouth isn't for apologizing, now is it?"

Obi-Wan shut up, but flashed Anakin an irritated look.

Anakin tended the wounds with care before suddenly flipping Obi-Wan over with a smirk. "And now for your punishment."

Obi-Wan only gave him a look that made his message clear.

_Here? Now? This is hardly the time._

But Anakin was already removing Obi-Wan's bottoms and tossing them aside before leaning over to whisper in his ear, "After my lie, they'd expect moaning. Plus it's been so long since we had each other…"

Obi-Wan sighed at his secret lover's pleading and nodded, giving his consent. "Very well, my master." He said as he spread his legs, his member already standing at attention.

Anakin was surprised at how much of a turn-on that was. To have Obi-Wan calling him master as he opened up to accept him. It gave him a sense of power and control that he craved deep down. Obi-Wan didn't seem to mind the role play in this situation, either by the look off things. Oh, he would have to talk about this with Obi-Wan later…see if he would play such a part later.

After preparing Obi-Wan, Anakin sat back and reclined on the bed. "You know what to do."

"Yes, Master—Ah!" Obi-Wan moaned as he lowered himself onto Anakin.

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
